


Extended Family - Art Post

by pherryt, TheAuthorGod



Series: Big Bang Art [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cards, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Soulmates, asexual mini bang, asmb, beach, chasing off Gabriel, colorverse, gray-asexual castiel, meeting the neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: Dean has been uprooted and replanted in so many places, in so many communities, that he wonders what it feels like to truly belong somewhere. When he moves into his family's newest place, he figures it's just another pit stop before he's off to another, however things change when he sees the boy next door and his colors start to come in.But if Dean's just starting to see in color, what does that really mean? When people meet their soulmates, all of their colors are supposed to show up. Whatever it is, Dean's intrigued.





	Extended Family - Art Post

**Author's Note:**

> Art for Extended Family by [TheAuthorGod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod) (Aka [feartheophanim on Tumblr](http://feartheophanim.tumblr.com/)
> 
> All tags are for the artwork - more appropriate tags for the fic can be found on the fic :D Be sure to check it out [HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10800903/chapters/23962254)

I've recently (in the last year or so) made the discovery that I'm on the Asexual spectrum (it's the only thing that makes sense) so even though I had SWORN I was too busy to sign up for any more bangs, when I saw this one, I knew I had to do it. This is the story I picked and I loved it :D

Now I normally don't show off the chapter headers because they're usually ALL the same. But for THIS story, they actually have a subtle color shift from chapter to chapter - something I also tried to incorporate into any of the actual chapter pictures to match the header it was in. This Post also has a couple 'in process' pieces that you won't see in the story.

  


When putting together the chapter pictures, this one with Dean witnessing Cas chasing off Gabriel was the only one that TheAuthorGod requested and so I was bound and determined to draw it. Took a while though. The original concept wouldn't come together till I flipped the view point to be at Dean instead of FROM Dean.

We decided that the flag used in the chapter headers was going to be the thread that held the individual pictures together in some way shape or form (which doesn't quite work out for the last picture, which is my fave of the bunch)

So I colored the picture in black and white and then imported the colored flag as the background. Then to match the chapter header (black and white and shades of gray) I changed the color. But I didn't like how that looked so i put a transparency of the color on top and so while it technically doesn't match the chapter header , TheAuthorGod and I both thought it looked the best out of the three.

  


The first picture I actually drew was this simple one of Dean playing Cards with Charlie which was to help focus on the color shift he was experiencing. This one I colored in black and white and overlayed it on matching transparency of the flag to the chapter header and then turned the airbrush down on photoshop to get a light touch of color over the rest of the image.

  


Lasty, the 'obligatory beach scene', as TheAuthorGod called it. I had trouble getting the entire image to fit on one normal sheet of paper and get the umbrella angled the right way, but it wound up getting cut off anyway, when i tried to fit it into the border. Aaaaand after all that, you can't even see the flagbackground. The gray border of the flag is still there, acting as a border, but I had wanted to show that Dean was seeing some color and Cas wasn't seeing ANY, so I started out with the coloring the picture in FULL color and then adjusting it afterwards with transparencies and multiple layers, etc, etc.

And I REALLY liked how the full color came out, so I wanted to show it off even though it's not used in the fic

  


 


End file.
